Bioformers 2, Part 1 Descriptive Trailer
by Biomarvel740
Summary: A Descriptive trailer for Bioformers 2, Part 1: Rise of the Insidious. Theme 2 is Spiritual as in Christian.
1. Chapter 1

Lego owns Bionicle, Ketongu and the name Jala. Hasbro owns Transformers and the name Xanthium. Galem owns Alyan, Tali, Ava, Iris, Diego, and Amber. I own everything else.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Setting: Black Screen fades up to show Green sitting at his front porch in a wooden chair. Green looks deep in thought. Scene changes to show Robert driving a Bionicle vehicle with Ava, Green, Golden and Angela in it.

Paradox(V.O.): For the last six months, we have been awaiting the return of those who seek revenge.

Setting: A newly upgraded Solar Scream lands in front of this vehicle. The vehicle brakes to a stop. Black screen. In the Mayan Ruins, Billy is shown firing at flying Makutacons. One of the shot down Makutacons lands next to him. Black screen with a screeching noise. As Paradox speaks next line, A Titan sized Makutacon weakly rises from a large dirt hole, damaged severely.

Paradox(V.O.): We all thought we were ready.

Setting: Paradox is shown fighting against Solar Scream and another Makutacon hidden from the view of the readers as he strikes from a dark corner. Black Screen. Paradox is thrown against a tree, severely wounded, collapses to ground. Black Screen. A silver Toabot (SideSwerve) is knocked back by a red Makutacon(CrashCourse). Black Screen. Ketongu sword fights A green Makutacon (Setsuna) with two black swords, clearly outmatched. Black Screen. Black Screen slowly fades up to show a large number of Toa and Autobots falling dead as a white and black Makutacon (Death Note) walks calmly through the raining bodies. Black screen. Green watches horrified from behind a bush as a portal forms near Paradox's wounded form. Paradox looks at the portal as a red, blue, and black, titan sized Makutacon walk out wearing an upside down black Kanohi Kakama (2008). This Makutacon's clawed hand comes into view, levitating Paradox's body with a snarl. Screen goes black again. As the Insidious (The Makutacon who just levitated Paradox) talks, more scenes pass. Creepy piano music plays in the background.

Insidious: "Greeting worthless sinners. (Paradox and a few Toa listen to the recording in horror) For too long now you have all struggled to obtain a selfish legacy(A wall explodes as Ops and Tali run for cover). Now, that will be replaced by one of true beauty(Green shoots at approaching Makutacons with a cylinder-shaped weapon). The whole world and the inhabitants are burning in torture, screaming for mercy(Several humans, Matoran and transformers run horrified out of Mayan Ruins) as we, the Bioformer race simply laugh together in response(Death Note walks into a military base with a smirk on his face). This is an invitation to the Toabots: join us in this beautiful vision(Paradox looks hopelessly at all Toabots gathered in front of him). Or prepare to burn with the rest of the world".

Setting: A mountain is shot by a plasma blast and reduced instantly to ashes. Black Screen. Paradox is shown talking with Green.

Paradox: This is a battle that we cannot afford to lose.

Setting: Paradox is shown fighting a revived Killer. Green is shown turning as another Makutacon, red, black, and green, transforms in front of him, and speaks.

Edward: Remember me kid?

Written by Biomarvel740 and Galem

Setting: Suspenseful music plays as the following scenes pass. A red and yellow Toabot (Xanthium) is thrown over a ledge but hangs on. Ketongu runs through explosions, shooting at several Makutacons. Killer turns and knocks Paradox back with a growl. Another Titan sized Makutacon charges at a white and silver Toabot (SilverVolt) who wields a triple whip surging with electricity. Five Makutacons merge into one and fires missiles at Robert, Amber, and Billy. A Decepticon is thrown through a wall. Ops chokes Z against a wall. Diego's left hand surges with electricity. Amber forms an Ice Dragon and glares at Pow who has his feet frozen to the ground. A silver and black Toabot (Ski-Jack) swings swords at Death Note who simply dodges and picks him up by the throat. Paradox hovers in the air, glaring at RT

Insidious(V.O.): You can't win Paradox.

Setting: Insidious throws Xanthium against the ground, stomping on his back. Angela looks concerned about something. Golden hides behind Green who keeps shooting weapon.

Insidious(V.O.): The Makutacon legacy will survive and no matter what you do…

Setting: Athena drives through Makutacon crowd, shooting at them in bike mode. Zera flies through a building at a few other Toabots in vehicle form (A comet-shaped ski vehicle with one moving tread). CrashCourse speeds towards Ava in vehicle form. Paradox falls from the sky as Green, Angela, Ops, Billy, and Tali watch in horror. Maze turns behind his seat in a ship. Iris uses her dagger against a Makutacon. Alyan looks off into distance through a blue visor. Insidious, punches War Machine across the face, causing purple blood to fly out. Robert flies through air with Makutacons chasing him. A large metal comet flies in Ambers direction as she fires at charging Makutacons. Toa fire from a hilltop as hundreds of Makutacons charge their way. Paradox brings up his arm-blades to block a downwards Kannabo (A long handled club) swing from Insidious. Paradox evidently struggles to push his arm-blades against the Kannabo as Insidious swings a clawed fist down towards him. Screen goes black. Paradox is chained to a wall, Insidious grabs his head and makes Paradox look at him.

Insidious: All you have desired to protect, will die.

Setting: Several platforms of burning/glowing metal transform into title.

 _ **BIOFORMERS 2  
PART 1:**_ _ **  
RISE OF THE INSIDIOUS**_

Setting: Screen fades to black, briefly shows a massive Toabot ship on Mars before fading back to black.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: Well that's the descriptive trailer for Bioformers 2 Part 1. What did you think Galem?

Galem: Whoa! That was awesome! I loved it!

Biomarvel740: Thanks Gal. (looks to readers) What did the rest of you think? Be sure to leave a review to tell me what or PM me for any questions, thoughts, and/or concerns, expect the first chapter of this novel sometime March at the earliest, and please have a God-Blessed day! XD

Galem: See you guys then!


	2. Chapter 2

Lego owns Bionicle and Hasbro owns Transformers, the Requiem blaster, the name Xanthim, and Galem owns: Tali, Ava, Iris, Amber, Diego, and Alyan.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Setting: A ship is seen speeding across the sky.

Billy(Voice): Alright guys, get ready to jump!

Setting: Each Toa looks slightly difference in appearance. Robert equips a plasma pistol, Pow readies a blade/rifle, two small wrist blades emerge from Diego's forearms, Tali slings a quiver over her back. A hatch opens and the Toa jump out, each pulling a latch on their book bags to activate their parachutes. Each Toa lands, each looking ready to battle.

Billy: Is everyone here?

Setting: Ops lands on Tali. Billy slumps a bit. Ops quickly gets off of her.

Ops: I'm so sorry, are you okay?

Tali: (spits out some grass before giving him a jokeful glare)

Setting: Robert pops up next to Ava, offering her some popcorn from a bag as Ops and Tali continue talking.

Biomarvel740 and Galem present…

Setting: Insidious narrates as Green is offered a metal crate of weapons from Armor.

Insidious(V.O.): You think you have this handled? You think you can still fight us?

Setting: A jet flies over a brick building colliding into Solar Scream. Paradox is thrown through a tree by Killer before rolling to his feet and locking blades with him. Insidious is seen levitating boulders in a throne room of solid Protodermis.

Insidious(V.O.): You still believe you can defend those sinners?

Setting: Insidious rises from his throne. Cutscene to Green and Angela running across Mayan Ruins as meteors rain down around them, Green shooting a rifle at a few Makutacons. Ketongu ducks away from a meteor that barely misses him. Armor shoots at three charging Makutacons, only for thirty more to come charging after that. Screen goes black. Paradox is chained to a wall, he looks to the Insidious.

Insidious: Winning that battle in the old town, that was the easy part. From here, the Toabots will be no more.

Setting: A Makutacon of Sonics (Death Note) walks past several Toa in a snowy area at nighttime, who fall dead as he hold up his two hands, both with speakers inside his palms. A red Makutacon (CrashCourse) shoots flames from his twin swords at a silver Toabot (SideSwerve) who also wields twin swords. Green ducks behind cover as Solar Scream flies over, shooting at the ground. Ops, Tali and Z stand in a circle, all shooting at approaching Makutacons. Screen goes black. A Toabot of red, black, and silver with a yellow face (2001 Toa foot) rolls off of a medical table holding a golden shield in front of himself, this Toabot is Xanthium.

Xanthium: What is going on?

Rack: (approaches) You've been asleep for a while, Paradox has been captured, and the Insidious is after something of great importance.

Setting: Cut scene to a shot of the Requiem Blaster being picked up.

Xanthium(V.O.): The Requiem Blaster. If he gets his hands on it, the war ends badly for us.

Setting: A shot from the blaster is fired at a Mayan Pyramid which disintegrates into dust. Paradox charges his electric blades. Rack loads his two firearms, A Toabot of air swishes two blue, wing-shaped swords. War Machine aims his weapons in every direction from which a Makutacon is charging, all weapons firing. Several of the Toa, Autobots and Toabots from both this novel and the previous one all stand together as hundreds of Makutacons charge at them. A song begins to play as Xanthium fights in the battlefield, stealthily and expertly fighting and killing several Makutacons. Green shoots from the back of Xanthium in ship mode as Makutacon Edward charges their way.

Green: Alright guys! Show them who's right!

Song: _Some legends are told_  
Setting: Missiles hit a Titan Sized Makutacon in a junkyard at night. Green and Angela look up into the night sky in a grassy field. Green looks at the walls inside a Mayan Temple with a saddened expression.  
Song: _Some turn to dust or to gold  
_ Setting: Paradox rises from a crater in the Mayan Ruins, blue electricity flowing all around him. Athena hugs Paradox in the base. Armor hits a charging Makutacon in the face with one of his cannons.  
Song: _But you will remember me!_  
Setting: Tali and Ava swing past each other while holding onto some kind of rope. Z zooms past several Makutacons, slicing through them. SideSwerve and CrashCourse fall into a ditch in the Mayan Ruins.  
Song: _Remember me for centuries!_  
Setting: Paradox stands in front of Killer in the Mayan Ruins with blue electricity surging around him.  
Killer: Paradox, ready for another beating?  
Paradox: Come see for yourself.  
On March 4th…  
Song: _And just one mistake_  
Setting: CrashCourse and SideSwerve charge each other.  
Song: _Is all it will take_  
Setting: CrashCourse swings a blade which SideSwerve jumps and spins over, driving on wall before landing and locking blades with him.  
Song: _We'll go down in history!_  
Setting: Zera glares across the battlefield. Paradox (blue lightning surging around him) fights fiercely against the Insidious who is using his Kakama (2008) to zoom around and ether dodge or block Paradox's attacks. Outilisa throws a knife into a Makutacon's eye. Robert flies over battlefield, shooting at Makutacons wreaking havoc all over the Mayan Ruins. Golden looks from behind Ketongu.  
Song: _Remember me for centuries!  
_ Setting: A titan sized Makutacon growls at a tall white Toabot who whips out a triple-lightning whip. Paradox flies through the inside of a brick mansion where he slows grabbing Green and transforming with him inside as Killer gives chase in ship mode. Screen cuts to black and music stops.

Paradox: What you fail to realize Insidious, is the true purpose for a legacy.

Setting: Title forms in metal that glows orange.

 _ **BIOFORMERS 2, PART 1:  
**_ _RISE OF THE INSIDIOUS_

03/04/2016

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: The song is Centuries by Fall Out Boy (whom owns the song). What did you all think of the trailer? Be sure to leave a review to tell me what or PM me or Galem for any questions, thoughts, and/or concerns, and please have a God-blessed day! XD

Galem: (jaw drops) Whoa! That was so cool, Bio! I hope you guys enjoyed that as much as I did cause that was so awesome! And as I have nothing left to say...God bless! :D


End file.
